


Happy Life

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Happy Life

Clint's quite contented with his life.  
He has everything.   
A job, friends, money.   
He didn't think,   
This is where he will be,  
When he was a kid.  
Didn't have a good childhood.   
But he has weathered the problems in his life.   
He has been beaten,   
But not broken.   
He has achieved some pretty great things.   
He is a superhero.   
He is also an Avenger and a spy,  
Working for a secret organisation.   
He likes his life.


End file.
